Normally the professional spraying of fluids, such as paint, includes motorized spray equipment which includes a pump for drawing paint through a pipe directly from a container, such as a bucket, and spraying the paint through a spray head, such as a nozzle, having a very small opening of such as eleven thousandth of an inch (0.011), through which the paint is sprayed upon whatever it is to be received. The opposite end of the pipe usually is provided with a rather small coarse wire mesh filter for removing unwanted particles, impediments, in the paint to prevent the nozzle from becoming clogged.
However, in use it usually isn't long before these filters become clogged themselves or, on the other hand, permit enough of the particle impediments to find there way through the pipe and clog the nozzle, requiring a shut down of the spraying equipment to clean the nozzle, in either case resulting in some undesirable lost time on the job.
In the past some efforts have been made to prevent this clogging of the spraying equipment, such as first pouring the paint into containers through a large fine mesh fabric filter, but this takes an unduly long time, resulting in lost time on the job. Other efforts, as shown in the prior art found during a pre-ex search at the Patent and Trademark Office, include improving or enlarging the metal filter normally provided at the container end of the pipe through which the paint is drawn from the container, but these efforts have been directed toward improving or enlarging that filter. All of these former attempts have either been of time delaying methods or of complicated expensive construction, and none have satisfied the demand for a successful and economical method for keeping the spray nozzle clear until the job is completed.